


His Hand

by seven (sevenpoints)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I needed a fic all about Chris Pine fingering a girl. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hand

This was a bit cruel of him, he supposed, but really it was the girl’s fault for wearing such a short skirt.  
  
He stood close behind her in the back of the crowded elevator, shamelessly groping that firm, round ass that had caught his eye on the street. For her part, the girl was doing a good job of playing it cool, although as more people boarded the elevator and put more stops between them and his penthouse her expression was starting to get a little pinched.  
  
He had a couple ideas about how to soften her up.  
  
He gathered her denim miniskirt in his fist, inching up the stiff material until he could skim the bottom of her ass with his fingertips. She bit her lip and darted a look up at him, but he just continued to watch the numbers lighting up as the elevator climbed, slowly, one floor at a time.  
  
Reaching a little further let him find the taper of her thong, and the soft mounds of flesh edging its sides. He petted them with his first and third fingers, while his middle finger rested on that point of cotton, just behind the opening to her body, and he didn’t bother to hide his smirk when he felt her twitch against his hand. She was sensitive, it seemed, and that was just another mark in her favor.  
  
He walked his fingers up higher until he met the spot where she was just starting to get wet for him and lingered there, almost tickling her so he could hear her gasp. She shifted her stance, spreading her legs to give Chris better access, and gripped tightly at the front of her skirt to keep it from riding up as well. He accepted the invitation and planted his first and third fingers on either side of her mound, rubbing her softly through the damp cotton, and waited until they’d climbed another four floors before flicking his middle finger in the lightest possible tap against her clit.  
  
A voiceless cry escaped her and she sucked her lower lip between her teeth to worry it as he continued to tap and pet that soft, swollen nub, resting his finger against it without moving then lifting it away again until she was rocking her hips subtly, desperate for more contact.  
  
Two floors below his he removed his hand abruptly and looked down at her, watching her while she watched him touch his moist fingertips to his lips.  
  
+++  
  
God, she was so fucking wet.  
  
Chris’ fingers skimmed over her pussy easily, slipping in her juice, and she just kept the honey flowing, so hot and pulsing even though he’d hardly touched her.  
  
He kept his eyes on her face—his hand could feel its own way—as he slid his middle finger in, as slow and gentle as he would if she were a virgin. The fact that she wasn’t meant that the pace was torture and he knew she had to be aching, desperate for him to stroke her faster, but she just gripped the duvet and whimpered and fuck, she was so fucking gorgeous that he had wrap his free hand around his erection where it lay leaking against his thigh, but he only stroked it a few times before releasing himself with a groan.  
  
He didn’t want to get ahead of himself.  
  
They’d barely even begun.  
  
“You,” he whispered, pumping that single digit slowly, “are so. Fucking. Sweet.” He curled his finger, searching for that spot… _there_ , she moaned, arching her spine and tightening around him to keep him where she needed him.  
  
He pulled back.  
  
“Oh please,” she whispered, “please don’t stop.”  
  
“Easy, babe.” He slid two fingers into her this time, and pumped them slowly, stroking her inner walls. “Get comfortable.”  
  
He kept up the slow pace and she mirrored it, writhing in long, sinuous movements as he worked her. Their eyes never left each other’s save for when she looked down at his hand and he scissored his fingers inside her, just so she could watch the tendons flutter in his wrist.  
  
“Oh God,  _Chris_.” She whimpered, rippling around him. “Please touch my clit.”  
  
He tapped it once, with his thumb.  
  
She keened. “More!”  
  
He pulled his fingers out to suck his thumb, coating it wetly before reaching for her again, pistoning his fingers inside her while his thumb slicked over that tight bundle of nerves. “Like that?”  
  
“ _Yes!_ ”  
  
He kept it up until she was keening steadily, her every muscle tense and straining with pleasure, then lifted his thumb away and slowed, resuming his teasing strokes from before.  
  
This time her whimper arched up into a whine. “I was almost there.”  
  
“I know.” He raked his eyes over her, the frustration evident in every line. He kept her on the edge, petting that spot inside her so she was too aroused to really get annoyed, and loved the way she just got wetter, and wetter, the longer he teased.  
  
Fuck.   
  
He had to taste her.   
  
His movements had her craning her neck at him in addle-minded confusion that turned into pure lust when she saw him settling on his elbow between her thighs. “ _Oh god, oh god._ ”  
  
“Mmm,” he hummed, keeping his eyes on her as he pressed a kiss just to the side of her clit. “Try not to cum, sweetheart.”  
  
“ _Please. Stop. Teasing_.”  
  
He gave in and wrapped his lips around her swollen clit, fingers working all the while, and had to bring his other arm up to hold her hips down when she bucked.  
  
“You’re just…” He lapped at her, rolling her clit beneath his tongue. “Luscious.”  
  
She only keened in response, gripping the pillow behind her head as she stared at him with wide, helpless eyes, so sweet and  _needy_  that he gave in, sucking her clit hard while his fingers pumped, striking her spot with every thrust until she came with a wracking series of convulsions, bathing his chin and hand in hot slippery juices.  
  
He licked them both clean…  
  
  
… _slowly_ …  
  
  
…and reached for the condom.


End file.
